<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sudden Twist [Haikyuu Mafia Au x Oc] by Writerlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105382">Sudden Twist [Haikyuu Mafia Au x Oc]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerlove/pseuds/Writerlove'>Writerlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Badass, Bisexual Female Character, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Death, Drugs, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Mafia AU, Manga &amp; Anime, Multi, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Strong Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerlove/pseuds/Writerlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatsuko Nagao is a regular girl that tries to continue a hard-working life to save up for college to accomplish her promise towards her dead father. Although she tries hard, her first aim is to keep herself alive. Unluckily for her, she has to watch out where she steps and who she interacts with if she wishes to keep herself away from the gang life that has broken Japan into different divisions. If she so happens to take a wrongful turn or a shortcut, she might end up being a playmate for those nasty crooks or being dropped dead by the trigger of a gun, or both. Life is dangerous to live and those that strive to survive live the hardest. And the moment that the Cats and the Owls roamed into the lavish restaurant that she worked, she knew that her life was going to take a sudden twist wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oc/ Akaashi Keiji, Oc/ Eita Semi, Oc/ Kiyoko Shimizu, Oc/ Koshi Sugawara, Oc/ Lev Haiba, Oc/Asahi Azumane, Oc/Daichi Sawamura, Oc/Hajime Iwaizumi, Oc/Kei Tsukishima, Oc/Kenma Kozume, Oc/Kotaro Bokuto, Oc/Kuroo Tetsuro, Oc/Ryunosuke Tanaka, Oc/Satori Tendo, Oc/Shoya Hinata, Oc/Tadashi Yamaguchi, Oc/Taketora Yamamote, Oc/Tobio Kageyama, Oc/Toru Oikawa, Oc/Wakatoshi Ushijima, Oc/Yachi Hitoka, Oc/Yu Nishinoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sudden Twist [Haikyuu Mafia Au x Oc]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you guys so much for deciding to give this Fanfic a chance. I'll be back!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The One At The Door</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hanae packed the essentials into her small wallet bag, slinging it over her shoulder. It was four o clock sharp when she was already making her way towards Sendai that would take about an hour if she was lucky and then take the train down to Tokyo where it’d take two hours to get there. From there she’d had to walk a twenty-minute walk to get towards the Breakfast n Dine restaurant that she worked at. Time was never wasted when she practically sped-walked to get there ten minutes earlier before 7:30 hits. Used to moving like a busy bee, she made it there without breaking a sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The restaurant was nicely designed as retro-themed with black and white checkered floors and bright colors that made everything seem cheerful and bright upon entering. Already she could smell in the nice tasty food of fat waffles or fluffy pancakes that warmed the belly in the morning. She made her ponytail tighter upon clocking in, looking over at the current guests in the morning. Usually, they always had regulars in the morning with their cloudy eyes waiting for their fresh cup of coffee and french toast with glazed dipped strawberries on top. There was always an elderly man that always had his nose in the newspaper; a woman accompanied by a man in a suit that always seemed to be awake and professional; a young man who always carried a leather black suitcase. A smile spread across Hanae’s oval-shaped lips as she grabbed the over-well done eggs and cooked buttered toast in one hand and carried the pot of coffee in her other. She sleekly placed it on his table as he flipped through a magazine uninterested until his eyes glanced over to her. A wide, toothy-smile rose the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “And there you are, my butterscotch syrup,” he said to her breathily as the sun enlightened her features. She rolled her eyes at his comment finding it cheesy per usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Once again here, aren’t you wasting your money here every morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Ah, ah, I don't think you should be saying that during working hours,” he scolded lightheartedly. “And to answer your question, seeing you in the morning daylight is never considered to be a waste of money.” He flirted with a smirk that made soft laughter come out of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Watch yourself, mister,” she poured him a cup of fresh coffee to fill it to the top. “Or you’ll be the cause of a case of a heartthrob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I wouldn’t mind being a criminal at all if it were you,” he sneakily slid a finger down below her skirt making her jump slightly. When she looked into his eyes, she only saw childish mischief. Nonetheless, it made her heart bounce meltdown to her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Good morning, Dofus,” she gave a quick peck towards his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Nagao-san what did I say about kissing our customers?” One of the employees shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh no, you were caught,” he gasped dramatically. “Good morning, Mrs. Nakazawa!” The man shouted towards the elderly woman behind the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Stop shouting,” Hanae slapped him behind the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “And no harming towards the customers!” Mrs. Nakazawa added, making the man swell like a bird knowing he was protected by the owner of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yes, Mrs. Nakazawa,” Hanae gave a light squeeze on his chin before making her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “God, your so arousing—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “No flirting!” Mrs. Nakazawa commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “But—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “No,” Mrs. Nakazawa shook her head lightly as Hanae disappeared behind the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>.<span>      .      .</span></strong>
</p><p>
  <span>      “And will that be all for today?”  Hanae asked as she jotted down three warm cups of coffee with whipped cream on the top. She looked up from her notepad as they all shook their heads. “Alright, I’ll be right back once the food is ready,” Hanae told them as she ripped the piece of paper and dinged the bell for the head chef to know there was another order. She looked at the busy restaurant, full of bustling people. Leaning over the counter, she sighed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What’s with you?” A girl slid next to her on rollerskates, her short brown hair tied into low pigtails. She was a cheerful girl that always smelled of morning breakfast. At times her smile was too bright to look straight into and those days were one of them. Hanae kept her eyes straight as she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Nothing. Didn’t get much sleep,” she loosened the tight hair tie, blowing away the string of hair that escaped from its bounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I’m sorry to hear that,” the girl mumbled pitifully. “Hey, you’re going to meet your boyfriend for lunch today right?” Hanae shot a side glance towards her wondering why she wanted to know in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yes, like every other day,” Hanae was in her fifth-hour shift hoping two o clock could come quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You have something to look toward for then,” the girl cheerfully said with a playful nudge of her shoulder to hers. “So… I heard that you two… Might be getting married.” The girl bit her lip when Hanae turned to her wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Who told you that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Well…” she twiddled her thumbs together, her eyes concentrated on something else than Hanae’s face. “Oh, look, my table needs something.” She hurriedly left the startled girl alone as she tried to pick up the words that cracked her calm exterior. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Married? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice screamed in her head trying to find solid ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did she mean “married?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She scrambled for the answer. She was frozen on the spot not knowing what to do or say. How could she respond to something out of nowhere?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Nagao, work!” Mrs. Nakazawa reminded her with a soft push of her shoulder as she passed her. Thankfully she was brought back to reality recognizing that the food for table five was ready. Expertly taking the tray of foods to their tables, half her mind was occupied with the word. Once it was time to go, her heart was battering in nervousness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Married. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The word ringed in her ear. She didn’t know if it was good or bad. She looked at herself in the small mirror that she placed on the locker. She let her hair loose seeing the small smears of mascara under her eyes and the bags that presented itself of how tired she was. She changed out of her uniform into her normal attire of clothes she wore; a tawny-brown cardigan with a plain white shirt tucked into a pair of tight blue jeans and white flats. Slinging her wallet bag over her chest, she made her way out into the fast-food restaurant they usually met at. When she saw him through the window she stopped to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Sure he was a few years older than her, but his childish side made him appear young. Still, appearances alone, he was undoubtedly a handsome man with neat dirty blonde hair and charming chestnut brown eyes. He somehow always had a pleasant smile on his face that was for everybody. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he even want to get married to me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered to herself as she stared at her own reflection. Hanae admitted that she wasn’t ugly per se, but she wasn’t second-glanced at. She had some characteristics that made her feel beautiful. For example, when the skies were clear and the sun decided to illuminate her eyes, they’d show the true blueness in them. Or when her hair was tamed, she knew it’d be a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She found him seated at their usual spot near the window to see the busy streets of Tokyo. There were now thousands of new people that had decided to move into Japan, filling the country up to the brim with new citizens and new diversity. Per usual, when good things come bad must follow. The wrong people discovered it a way to see a new profit by using others by filling up their heads with drugs and terrifying businesses into bowing down to street gangs. It caused commotions, more deaths rates, and criminal injustice. It was as if the Opium War was birthed once again, but instead started in Japan rather than China.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      When his eyes landed on her, his toothy smile made her heart flutter. She didn’t know what to make of it. Was it the nervousness of something she shouldn’t have known or the happiness she felt of seeing his beautiful face? She swiped the question before it made her head buzz painfully. She sat down, placing her wallet purse over her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What’s wrong?” He instantly worried. Hanae tried not to raise suspicions when her brow rose in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I don’t know what you mean,” Hanae turned her face away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he sized her up, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know me,” she corrected as she leaned back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I saying? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Well you’re not in the mood, I could tell,” he stared deeply into her eyes that she was afraid he’d find out if he kept digging into them so she glanced away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yes, I’m not in the mood, Tomeo,” she used his complete first name that it made his spine snap straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What’s with you?” He leaned forward anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I hate it when you assume there’s something wrong with me just because I act differently than usual.” She takes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You were fine in the morning,” he started. “You’re not the type that switches up emotions in a matter of hours just because. You always start to act like this when something happens. So tell me so I could communicate with you.” She knew he was stating valid points, but she couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Look, I came here to eat. Not to start a fight,” she slung her bag back over her chest. “You need to learn to let things go when I say it,” she started to stand up before he snatched her wrist up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Stop it,” he demanded. “You need to stop. Sit down. You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s happening. I can’t continue my day knowing you're mad at something I could fix.” She stared dead into his eyes, half of her wanting to run away, but the other was the rational one telling her to stay; to talk things out. Biting her lip, she moved her eyes elsewhere to think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I being such a bitch? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it because I know that he might propose? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other voice responded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s not like he’s going to propose in a fast-food restaurant anyway. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Relaxing in his hold, she looked back into his eyes. His hand left her wrist once he realized that she wasn’t going anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I…” she tried to start, “I’m just hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “...Alright,” Hanae knew it, she just knows when he knows that it’s not the correct answer, but a good enough way to ease into their conversation. “Is everything good back at the restaurant?” Instantly the face of her brunette coworker came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “There’s nothing unusual,” she shrugged off his worry. “Did you order me the usual?” A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Big fat juicy hamburger, the side of fries extra crispy and strawberry milkshake with extra whip cream and two cherries on the top?” His eyebrow raised with a grin that made her laugh. And for a split second, she wondered why she was behaving the way she was earlier. He had no fault except for the fact that he was the reason why she wanted to run in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      “Hey, daddy,” a smaller child looked up into her father’s kind face, “do you think I’ll ever get married?” She looked back at the bride who laughed giddily next to the groom. Before she knew it, her father’s hands were under her arms as he placed her above his hip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      “Now, who wouldn’t want to marry the prettiest girl of my life?” He answered back with a bunch of kisses on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      “You think so, daddy?” Her eyes sparkled up at him, digging deep into his eyes to see the truth laid out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      “I know so,” he said, “you’ll marry a man who will know the little parts of yourself better than you do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      “How?” Her head tilted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      “Mmm,” he looked far into the distance, a memory that was soon fading returning into his own mind. “Like how I know that you lo~ve strawberries. Or how you love to put little bugs out of the road because you’re afraid they’re going to get stepped on. Even when you squeeze your eyes shut so hard that your nose scrunches up.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      His words brought so much hope. Yet, so many questions. As she grew up, she always wondered how another person entirely could know the deepest parts of yourself without having to ask. Hanae stole a glance at Tomeo when he looked outside the bustling streets of people. It’s been four years since the two of them started dating, back when she was just a girl in her second year of high school. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would I be ready to get married? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The question popped into her mind that she started to choke by the piece of meat. She coughed hard into a napkin as Tomoe fretted over her. When she drank up the water he offered, she calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Don’t die on me yet,” he laughed as he pinched her cheek sweetly. “I don’t think I could live without you if you ever did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “So what if I die first when we’re old and wrinkly?” The question came out as a joke but considering his face changing into surprise made her take a step back to realize what she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I just assume we’d be together until death?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was ready to clarify until his face turned entirely red. A smile that resembled a child getting its favorite candy made her breathe get caught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, how could he be so adorable? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She saw as he ran a hand over his face to conceal his giddiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I’d just have to cut off my life support,” he answered back with a hand under his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “That’s dumb,” she said after some time, grabbing her milkshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You’re really so unromantic sometimes, you know that?” He sighed out his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I do,” she smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      It was at two in the morning when she finally made it back home safely, her wallet purse unzipped in case she needed to bring out the switch knife. The roads were dark with only the orange glow of the streetlamps as a light source. Her legs were tired of walking back and forth back at her second job, feet scruffing over the black pavement as she caught sight of her small house. Until her eyesight focused to see something else waiting at the front of her house. Eyes narrowing, she got the knife ready, inching forward until the clouds parted ways and a recognizable face draped in the moonlight caught her off guard. Just as quick as her guard went down, it built itself back up in the speed of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What’re you doing in front of my house, out so late?” She placed the blade back inside itself when the face turned towards her. “You look like a creep. You should get some rest, you got school tomorrow, Sensei Sugawara,” she scoffed as her keys jingled into her hands. She walked up the tiny steps to step onto her porch when he spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I was waiting for you,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You’re sounding more like a stalker now,” her key went inside the lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yeah, I guess I do,” he laughed nervously. “I know you just got back from work, but do you think we could… Talk?” Hanae paused, a billion thoughts and emotions suffocating her from the inside. He could read the tension by just a glance at her shoulders. Her head was bowed, frozen to the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You have ten minutes to say what you want once you step a foot inside my house,” she warned him, pushing the creaking door open.</span>
</p><hr/><ul>
<li><b>Um, wow thanks so much for the support even when I didn't have anything up yet!</b></li>
<li><b>Thank you guys so much and let's see what kind of journey we'll be having!!</b></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>